Aqua team history
The events, alliances, senators, and other notable nations are listed below. History Beginning On January 21st, 2007, Admin added two new Teams Trading Spheres to Cybernations - Aqua and White. In the following few hours and days, many alliances began to make the switch to the newly formed Aqua team, including The Rising Sun, Blue Turtle Alliance, North Atlantic Treaty Organisation. The largest of the newly Aqua alliances was the Mostly Harmless Alliance, whose arrival sparked tensions with The Rising Sun and resulted in much flaming and trolling on the Aqua Team boards. Initial Sphere relations were strained due to the tensions between The Rising Sun and the Mostly Harmless Alliance, possibly due to MHA's larger size and strong ties with the New Pacific Order. Despite several pushes for an Aqua-wide agreement between them, two seperate groups formed thanks to the signing of the ??? between TRS, BTA, and ; and the between MHA, NATO Another element to the strained relations was the arrival of Farkistan, who was currently engaged in their on-going war with the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, the cause of the Second Great War. With Fark considered and Enemy of Goons, alliances were unwilling to make treaties with them, neutralizing possible sphere harmony. Despite this, Fark enjoyed a massive explosion of growth thanks to members signing up from their offsite board, and Fark soon reached an amazing 900 members, though few remained active players in the game. Despite the tension between the founding alliances, war was mostly avoided and all of the Aqua Alliances began to grow successfully, notable NATO, MHA, Fark and The Democratic Order. New Alliances began to form on the growing sphere, such as the Independent Oceanic Nations, BANG, Independant Coaltion of Nations, Atlantic Shadow Confederation and the Tri-Color Federation adopting Aqua as one of it's three teams. There was a quiet rivalry between MHA and Fark for the Top Aqua Senate position, but relations remained stagnate for the most part. After the departure of several prominent members, The Rising sun collapsed and reformed into the Guns of Glory and the Blue Turtle Alliance formed the Sphere power bloc with themselves and the newly created GoG. GW3 And Beyond Beginning on March 19th, 2007, the Third Great War saw the involvement of several Aqua alliances, notably the MHA on the Initiative side and BTA, Fark, ASC, and GoG entering later for Aegis. However, it soon became apparent that BTA had used a non-existent treaty as their Casus Belli. leading to the BTA, GoG and other Sphere alliances to surrender and for the Sphere bloc to later disband. Eventually, the War was an overwhelming victory on behalf of the Initiative. In the aftermath of the War, the Blue Turtle Alliance soon disbanded and reformed into The Aquatic Brotherhood. Under their surrender conditions, TAB were required to vote for the MHA's Senate candidate in the Aqua Senate. Due their contributions to the War, the MHA signed a Mutual Defense Pact with the Federation of Armed Nations and contemplated joining the Initiative, which would have made them the only WUT Signatory to be in the Aqua Sphere. In July, Guns of Glory disbanded and merged into the Entente of the Rising Sun. In addition, having surrendered to the New Pacific Order, the Atlantic Shadow Confederation paid all of it's reparations and soon joined the GUARD bloc, along with the Tri-Color Federation who were 1/3 Aqua. In May, The Democratic Order through dedication to its ideology of peaceful neutrality, decided to introduce to the world The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality. This declaration, and subsequent pact, immediately won praise from much of the Cyberverse, as well as the signatures of several fellow neutral alliances. Aqua was already home to another Neutral Alliance Sanctum but with their Declaration of Neutrality, TDO became Aqua's most prominent neutral menace. Alliances Current alliances of the Aqua team: *Atlantic Shadow Confederation (ASC) *BANG *Council of Organized States (COS) *Farkistan (Fark) *Independent Coalition of Nations (ICON) *Independent Oceanic Nations (ION) *Mostly Harmless Alliance (MHA) *Mushroom Kingdom (MK) *North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) *Protectorate of Curland (PoC) *Ragnarok (Rok) *The Aquatic Brotherhood (TAB) *The Atlantic League (TAL) *The Democratic Order (TDO) *Wootsauce } Notable rulers Some rulers had a major impact on the events on the Aqua team: * Anu Drake (NATO) * TheBlitz (Fark) } Senators Those who have served on the Aqua team senate are listed below (Bold = current senators): * } *Axisbold1 *Diskord *Pale Horse *Peppermint_Pig *'Omarius Zombonicus' *'R11ch' *'TheNeverender' (Archon) *Theo Cupier category:Team-specific historycategory:Aqua team